1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer displays and, more particularly, to a naturally scrolling cylindrical display which gives the user the appearance of a much larger display in a very small size.
2. Background Description
Computing devices such as, for example, digital cell-phones, pagers, pocket computers, and the like, are being made smaller and smaller due the higher densities of electronic packaging afforded by Very Large Scale Integrated (VLSI) circuits. The reduction in size of such devices, however, is limited by the traditional rectangular displays which require a certain amount of area to be effective. A "shirt pocket" computer does not really fit comfortably in a shirt pocket and probably never will because of this dilemma. A new type of computer display is needed to achieve the potential for even yet smaller computing devices.